Conventionally, there has been developed a mobile terminal configured to remote controlling household electrical devices disposed in a house from the outside of the house. A screen for receiving setting input is displayed in the mobile terminal. In response to setting input by the user, a household electrical device is remote controlled. However, when the household electrical device is remote controlled by the mobile terminal from the outside of the house, regardless that there is a person using the household electrical device in the house, the person using the household electrical device may feel annoyed.
In view of the above, for instance, patent literature 1 discloses a configuration relating to remote control of an air conditioner, in which an operation input from a remote controller is invalidated when a person is detected by a human detection sensor, and the air conditioner is controlled and operated based on an operation input in the house. The above configuration prevents a drawback such that the air conditioner may be remote controlled regardless that a person resides in the room where the air conditioner is installed.
However, in patent literature 1, the user of the remote controller on the outside of the house is only allowed to know whether there is a person in the vicinity of the air conditioner after transmitting a remote control input command. Accordingly, the user of the remote controller on the outside of the house cannot know whether there is a person in the room where the air conditioner is installed at the time of inputting setting for remote controlling the air conditioner. This may make a user's operation of input setting useless.
Further, transmitting a remote control input command from the remote controller to the air conditioner in a state that there is a person in the room where the air conditioner is installed may increase communications traffic on the network.